A New Challenge
by folddownthemiddle
Summary: In which Elder McKinley is resourceful and Elder Price is momentarily baffled by his boyfriend's ability to procure sex toys in Africa. McPriceley


Kevin would sometimes marvel at how District 9 had failed to baptize any villagers before Elder Cunningham's arrival. How could a man as_resourceful_ as Connor McKinley fail at any task he put his mind to?

The most recent proof of the district leader's ingenuity lay heavily in Kevin's hands whilst the district leader lay in his lap. How on earth had a mormon missionary stationed in the backwaters of Africa managed to get his hands on a dildo of all things? At least he knew what it was. He recognized the concept from the crumpled page of an old porn magazine that had made the rounds back at the MTC.

Kevin swallowed awkwardly. "So…run this by me again. You want to use this because…?" He let his voice tail off and curled his fingers in Connor's hair to turn the head in his lap to face him.

The smaller man gave a bashful smile. "I thought it might just be fun to try something a little different," he replied. He eyed the toy appreciatively. "Maybe you're not the only one who wants to be a little adventurous."

Kevin flushed. Much as he was loathe to admit it, the toy lying in his hands (the toy that his boyfriend was currently eyeing downright hungrily) felt pleasantly heavy, smooth and (worst of all) _large_. He had always been rather proud of his own endowment, but Connor's intense gaze was causing a tiny coil of inadequacy deep in his stomach. And Kevin Price hated feeling inadequate.

"How come the real thing suddenly isn't good enough?" he demanded, his grip on Connor's hair turning cruel, almost subconsciously dragging his head closer to his crotch.

His boyfriend sighed, the puff of breath echoing faintly on Kevin's clothed cock. "Of course it's good enough honey." He slipped off the bed to kneel on the floor. A hand slipped up to cup Kevin through his trousers.

"You know I love your cock. You'd think that I'd demonstrated that already." His nimble fingers danced towards Kevin's button. "I demonstrated that last night when I rode you until I couldn't anymore and you had to hold me up." His hand slipped inside Kevin's trousers. "When I locked Elder Thomas in the bathroom so that I could suck you off before breakfast." The hand finally reached inside Kevin's undergarments and gripped his cock firmly. "And when I let you rut against me like some animal when you knew full well that I was already late for a meeting with the Mission President." At that, Connor's voice became almost prim.

Kevin chuckled slightly, mollified by the familiar sight of his cock being fondled by his boyfriend. This coupled with the recollection of their past exploits had the missionary quickly aroused. Tugging down his trousers, he asked, "If you love it so much, why do you want this thing?" He waved the dildo in the air as he spoke, causing Connor to grimace slightly.

His boyfriend didn't answer immediately. Instead, he gave Kevin's cock several slow, thoughtful strokes. Just as Kevin was beginning to buck his hips impatiently, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Seeing as we both agree that I love your cock, surely you can understand that I want it nearly all the time." As he spoke, he inched closer to the other man's crotch so that his breath tickled Kevin's head. "No. Scratch that. Not nearly all the time. All the time. All day long. Every day, when I'm forced to traipse around the village with Elder Thomas, spreading our bastardised word of Christ, when all I really want to do is lie here and let you fuck me until the only words I can remember are 'fuck' and 'Kevin' and 'please'. It's all I think about."

Kevin's cock twitched. The thought of Connor unable to say anything but his name stroked both his ego and his arousal.

Connor was now so close that when he spoke next, his lips brushed his boyfriend's arousal, feather light.

"At dinner, at evening prayers, when we're playing fucking Scrabble." His voice broke off and he panted harshly for a moment. His hands were hidden from view but his right arm was moving vigorously.

Kevin frowned. He nudged Connor's hands away from his own cock. "Not yet. Tell me more. Convince me."

Connor responded to the reprimand with a long lick from Kevin's balls to his tip. "All I can think of is you fucking me. It gets worse as the day goes on, when I know how close I am to getting what I want. I once used a companionship inventory to sneak off and try to finger myself but it wasn't enough."

He paused just long enough to fit his lips around the head and bob his head a few times. He wanted to take it deeper, but the gleam in Kevin's eyes told him that he wanted to hear more.

"With this, I can have that. It's not your cock, it could never be as good as your cock Kevin, but it's something. Something to stop me feeling so empty." He moaned. His hands were now toying with Kevin's balls rather than his own but he still gasped in arousal.

Kevin twisted fingers into copper hair to bring Connor's mouth back down. "You don't think I'd let you come from this though, do you?" He took a moment to refocus. Connor's mouth felt amazing and he still found talking like this difficult. "Because I'm the only one who makes you come. You'd be hard all day, rocking back and forth on it whenever you sat down. You'd have to pray that none of the other's found out; I know how loud you get when you're desperate."

"Yes, yes," Connor breather, pulling back, " It'd be so hard. I'd come to you whenever you were alone and beg you to take it out, to fill me and fuck me and let me come, but you'd say no. You'd laugh, and push me back out to finish my duties. You'd watch me try and order everyone else around and know that I was doing it all with my ass filled by you." He broke off only to immediately bob on Kevin's cock again, moaning against it.

Kevin leant back on his elbows, petting his hair. "And then, if you'd been good enough, I'd call you to my room at the end of the day and take it out, ever so slowly. And then I'd wait, until you begged me to fuck you."

Connor was far gone now, hollowing his cheeks to take the cock as deep as he could, pupils blown wide with lust.

Kevin took a deep breath. He took baby steps back from the edge. "Once you'd asked nicely and I couldn't wait any longer because you're so pretty when you beg Con, so pretty…" He felt a familiar tightening in his stomach. "I'd slam inside you and I'd fuck you so well that you'd forget all about some stupid _toy_."

With that, Kevin's hips snapped forward and he came hard. Connor pulled back quickly, struggling valiantly to swallow as much as he could.

When he could breathe again, he turned to Kevin. His lips, shiny with come, were stretched into a smile.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes then?" he laughed.

Kevin smirked. "Fetch the lube, and I'll see what I can do."

"Alright, just let me take care of this." Before Connor's hands could reach his own erection, his wrists were pinned in a vice like grip.

"Ah ah, no," Kevin scolded, "What kind of a challenge would this be if I let you come now?"

Connor's face fell, but he fetched the lube regardless. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
